Pallets that nest together allow such pallets to be easily stored and transported when not in use. Nestable pallets used in industry today typically have openings in their upper surface which receive corresponding shaped feet of a similar nestable pallet. While these openings provide a means for nesting pallets together, there are also many disadvantages which accompany these openings. For example, current nestable pallet designs may not be used to ship products in bulk without a container because the product, depending on its size, may fully or partially fall into the upper surface openings. Even if a cardboard slip sheet is positioned between the product and the openings, under load the slip sheet is still weakest in the areas of the opening, particularly when such pallets are stacked upon each other during use. Thus, the weight and load of the upper pallets may cause the slip sheets to fail in these weakened areas, causing the product stacked on the lower pallets to push through the slip sheet and end up in the openings.
Thus, an improved pallet is desired which allows for ease and convenience of storage and transportation during non-use and which during use allows products to be safely and securely placed and transported thereon. The pallet should be reasonably inexpensive, lightweight and sturdy. The improved pallet 109 should also be easy to store.